


Broken Pieces

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [76]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Multiverse, dreamland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error fixes the broken pieces of himselfContinuation to 'Mirror'
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 43





	Broken Pieces

Error knew these were the broken pieces of him.

Dream had placed him into a deep sleep and worked on restoring his mind. Error had been surprised when he came along for the ride, moving through his mind and playing building up a picture of himself.

Slowly the pieces began fitting together.

When he woke up he had all the pieces, everything just needed to be fixed together.


End file.
